Falling for my enemy
by redribbon98
Summary: Ginny Weasely's life was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Until a prophecy ruined it all.


_Falling for my enemy_

**~G~**

My name is Ginevra Molly Prewett Weasely. I am an 18-year-old witch. My life was perfect. I was happy. I lived with the people I loved. Until a prophecy ruined it all.

::*::

**Attention to all wizards and witches**

The minister of magic has heard a very unlikely prophecy. The prophecy contains a powerful magic that if any witch or wizard disobeys the rules, he or she would be dead within the month of the violence. The contents of the prophecy are as follows.

This prophecy is effective to those who are 15 to 20 years of age.

A muggle-born shall marry a half blood. They shall produce 2 to 3 kids before the 5th year of their marriage.

Purebloods will marry purebloods. They shall produce 2 to 4 kids before the 5th year of their marriage.

Squibs shall marry muggle-borns or half bloods. They shall produce 2 children after the 3rd year of their marriage.

Anyone who does not follow these laws are forbidden to do magic or will be sentenced to death. This prophecy will be effective once this is introduced to everyone.

**:: *::**

And that was how it all started.

The Ministry was the one who picked out the couples. They started with the muggle-borns, half bloods and the squibs. I went with Dad, Ron, Harry and Hermione to the Ministry. Everyone I knew who wasn't born in a pure family was there. Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan and many more. My Dad was there to represent as Harry and Hermione's guardian. Ron and I were there just for moral support.

The minister started the event with a speech. He told us that once the couple was announced, they would be left to one room to get to know each other. They would be left at the room for one day. The ministry will do their wedding as the bride and groom get to know each other. Percy took his place as announcer, while the minister sat and arranged the engagement rings that were to be given.

"When I call your name, please come here and sign in this parchment." Percy took the paper from the table in front of him and showed it to everyone. "Please be attentive."

Dad nudged me and said that it was about to start. Hermione heard him and suddenly paled. I knew this would happen and moved closer to her chair and started comforting her. 'She doesn't want this', I thought. 'Nobody does. Even me. Who loves adventures.' I sighed. 'I don't want any of this'.

"Seamus Finnegan and Susan Bones" Percy announced. Dean and Susan walked down the aisle towards the minister. They took their engagement ring and were led to another room.

"Colin Creevey and Georgia Bones"

"Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil"

"Roger Davis and Padma Patil"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger". Harry and Hermione stood and walked towards the minister. I was shocked. Hermione had a crush on Harry since Ron broke up with her. I'm glad to see that things seem to be going her way. Maybe there was a lighter side of things after all.

**~G~**

**~D~**

'My god.' Draco thought as he tossed the newspaper to the trash bin.

'This is utterly rubbish' he thought furiously. 'Wonder how Blaise takes this.' He suddenly thought of a way to spend his free time. Draco took his wand and apparated to Blaise's Manor.

When Draco arrived, he wasn't surprised to see Blaise waiting for him along with Theo.

"Hello, Drake." Blaise greeted.

"Whatever." I answered. I didn't want to have small talk. I wanted to get straight to the point. "Have you read the news already?"

"Yep." Was the short answer.

"What do you think?"

"Well, for one, I don't want my bachelor days to be over, eh?" Blaise said.

"You and your women." Theo chuckled.

"Anyways, who do you think would be the lucky bride for you?"

"Hmm… My dad said he heard some Ministry officials say that I would be paired with a Brown. Lavender Brown, I think."

"What kind of name is that? Ugh!" Blaise shuddered.

"I know. But I got to admit, she has the assets."

"Whatever." I said again.

"Who's mine?" Blaise questioned eagerly.

"Er… I think it was Lovegood. Yeah. Luna Lovegood. Here's her picture." Theo said, handing a photo towards Blaise.

"Well, she looks hot." Blaise said after studying the picture. "She'll be okay"

"Yeah. Well anyways, would you like to know who your fiancée would be, Draco?"

"I'm not curious" Draco answered hastily.

"You're not? " Blaise asked, his expression, incredulous.

"I'm not."

"Well I am. Theo, who's the lucky lady?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Theo said, chuckling.

"Come on. Who's the girl?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Ginevra Weasely." Theo answered, still chuckling.

Blaise howled with laughter. Draco just looked smug.

"You're marrying a Weasely." Blaise said.

**~D~**

**~G~**

'Today is the big day. I'm going to meet my fiancé. I was just getting ready with my purse when mother barged in my room, hugged me and started to cry. She said she was going to miss me. I hugged her back and told her not to worry about me. "I'm going to be fine" I said. When she finally stopped crying, she hugged me again and told me that breakfast was ready. I thanked her and rushed down, not wanting to see any more tears before I leave.

When I got to the dining table, my dad hugged me. Ron, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Denise greeted me. Harry and Hermione waved their hands and said "Good Morning". I answered all of them by saying "Hi". Everyone seemed to be giving me a lot of attention today. 'I wish they'll stop'.

Mum came and brought the food in. We ate our meals in silence. Everyone sneaked a glance at me every now and then. 'What's wrong with everyone?'

After we finished eating breakfast, Ron, Dad and I got ready to apparate. Mum kissed us for the last time and hugged us for what seemed like forever. We were about to apparate when Hermione hugged me and wished me good luck. I smiled and told her I would communicate with her ASAP.

When we arrived, I saw that the hall was almost full. We managed to squeeze in and seat at the western side. As we waited, I saw Luna with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. I waved my hand and she smiled back. I also saw Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had changed. He was now tall, muscular and, as much as I hate to admit it, handsome. His hair now hung freely. His quicksilver eyes looked here and there. He now looked much more mature.

"Hello everyone." A voice said. I jumped. I hadn't noticed that the minister had come. He began to do his introductory speech again. After a few minutes, Percy took his place by the front and began announcing.

"Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown"

"Michael Corner and Astoria Greengrass"

"Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass"

"Ronald Weasely and Pansy Parkinson" Ron was shocked. I stifled a giggle. Dad pushed Ron to the aisle. Pansy met him there. You got to admit. They were kind of funny.

"Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood". 'Ouch. I feel sad for Zabini. He's going to have to deal with Luna's fashion state.' I began to giggle when I heard my dad clear his throat. 'Manners.' I thought. I patiently waited for my name to be called.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan"(A/n: I couldn't think of any names that I wanted to write.)

"Draco Malfoy and Pans- I mean Ginevra Weasely"

'Oh my god'. My dad motioned for me to stand up and go there. I couldn't move. My dad nudged me and gave me a slight push. I began to walk towards the minister. 'Oh gods. Shit.'

My heart was thumping hard on my chest. The world was falling down on me and I couldn't run faster. It was like everything was on slow motion.

The next thing I knew, I fainted.

**~G~**


End file.
